Not So Wrong
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: My first attempt at this... jack comes out about his sexuality and this immediately causes hearts to be broken, feelings to come out, friends to be made, and loves to be born. Eventual Chack. R&R, no flames PLEASE.  Unless it's constructive criticism...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… This is my first try at something like this, so don't hate TOO much… I realize it's probably terrible and probably won't get more than a few hundred hits and about three favorites, but I thought of the idea and realized nobody had taken a look at this sort of angle…**

**Yes, it does end up being CHACK. So if you really can't stand that pairing, then maybe you should just get the EFF off this story and leave me alone.**

**Now I know what you're thinking, "But I thought GDNK (me) hated Chack and said they'd never write a fic of that…"**

**Yes. Chack isn't my favorite shipping. I don't particularly hate any coupling, but Chack is admittedly my least favorite. Maybe this fact will make the story bad in general, but I thought of this idea and really wanted to explore the possibilities of it…**

**Oh, and this story s officially being written by Nigel Regis. Not me. Nigel, take it away! (LOL. Nigel…)**

**Not So Wrong**

Insert Running Away In Terror Scream Here- Chapter 1

Normal day, normal Wu activating at the worst possible time, normal Dojo flipping about the boils or rash or other disgusting bodily function the Wu gave him, normal grabbing of specified Wu, normal arriving and running into Jack Spicer, normal totally different outfit from Kimiko, normal stupid one-liner from Omi that made absolutely no sense, normal everything.

But this day would be anything but normal. This Showdown, or lack of a Showdown rather, would probably be the most terrifying experience of one Evil Villain's life.

Everyone landed and glanced around for the Wu. Wuya, Chase, Hannibal, Panda Bubba, and Katnappe had shown up just after the monks had. A cough from up above grabbed everyone's attention.

Using his helipack to float just about his friends and foes and people who just plain hated his guts, Jack held the Wu tucked under his left arm as his eyes glazed over the crowd.

"Jack Spicer! Unhand that Wu at once, or prepare for battle!" Omi shouted, as he often does.

Jack swallowed and inhaled deeply, "Actually Cheeseball, I don't want the Wu… I just knew it would get everybody's attention if I had it…" Everyone raised an eyebrow at this in surprise; Jack didn't want the Wu? What blasphemy was this?

"Okay… So what're are you getting our attention fer anyhow?" Clay asked, putting one hand on his hip and waving the other in an American fashion as he asked his question.

"I have an announcement that I wanted everyone, two specific people in particular though, to hear…" Jack said after clearing his throat once. His cheeks flushed a deep pink and Jack visibly began to sweat.

"Everyone, I'm Bi," *Insert glass crashing here* Jack inhaled deeply and he said, "And, this is something I've needed to get off my chest for a while… The two people who I think I'm in love with are…"

Jack's eyes glazed over his two specified love interests.

"Kimiko…and Chase…"

Everyone's eyes widened and Wuya nearly choked on her own breath. Kimiko looked at Chase immediately. A few people looked at Kimiko, but they followed her gaze to Chase.

Kimiko wasn't surprised by this news, it had been obvious Jack was interested in her, but she hadn't expected to hear that he was in love with Chase as well!

Now everyone's eyes were on Chase Young, immortal Prince of Darkness, super bad-ass evil villain, incredibly terrifying half demon dragon warrior, ruler of an army of evil cat warriors. Chase's golden irises shrunk and his eyes widened in unadulterated horror.

Chase's head began moving. And Kimiko knew before it made halfway that chase was shaking his head no. Chase shook his head slowly in disbelief, and whispered repeatedly, "No. No. No."

Jack lowered himself down closer and his tiny voice squeaked out, "Chase?"

*Insert girly scream here* Chase turned and began sprinting away as fast as his feet could physically carry him. And he was screaming…like a terrified child who had just watched a horror movie for the first time.

No one had expected that. And Kimiko quickly looked at Jack to see how he took the blatant rejection.

The sight was heartbreaking. Jack's big red eyes were filled and overflowing with tears, his cheeks were red with embarrassment at being rejected in front of everyone, his nose began running, and his forehead began bluing where his brow furrowed so tightly. He looked like a sad pug puppy that had just been abandoned in its house.

Jack quickly fell to the ground, dropping the Wu, and began bawling. Nobody went to take the Wu; even evil villains wouldn't stoop that low.

Kimiko rushed to his side and held him. She let Jack cry on her shoulders and ruin her new shirt. *Insert heartbroken wail here* Jack was comforted by Kimiko's willingness to stay beside him and help him, but he was still heartbroken to have been so terribly rejected by one of the people he was in love with.

Kimiko gently poked Jack's nose at one point. He looked up at her with red puffy eyes and asked, "Bwand?"

She smiled at him and she said, "You know what I noticed?" Jack thought for a brief moment and shook his head. "You have a thing for people with black hair…"

And just hearing that made Jack smile a little bit. It was such a stupid thing to say that really did nothing to cheer him up, and that's what made it so cheerful.

**Well, how was that? Was it terribly awful? GOOD. Eff you guys.**

**Now Nigel, no need to be so mean.**

**THEY'RE ALL MEAN! I only wrote the first chapter and they hate it!**

**They'll like it more once the Chack gets into it…**

**Yaoi? Excellent. *Insert creeper face here***


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like I haven't gotten to update in AGES! Sorry it's been so long! I've been a busy bee lately… Too much to do, not enough time… My mom and I agreed on that earlier today. None of us have enough time to do anything lately.**

**Super Bowl commercials were funny, though…**

**Not So Wrong… Chapter 2- Derp a derp derp derp.**

Jack had gone with the monks back to the temple, sniffling and gasping the entire way. Kimiko was trying to cheer him up, but she had a feeling being comforted by his second love interest while the other ran off only made him more confused and more upset- how could one care so much and the other just drop him like a dead rat? The poor guy…

Omi walked around, aimlessly asking the others what the word Bi meant, and getting nowhere. Nobody was willing to tell him. It would have been funny if there wasn't a sad looking Jack Spicer among them.

Kimiko offered to make him some tea. Jack sniffled at her and asked, "Bwai are dou beind so dice?"

His stuffy and runny nose made him sound funnier than usual, but Kimiko replied gently, "Because I know what it's like to get turned down…" She then held up her hand and said, "I had to ask the guy I liked FIVE times before he finally agreed to give me a try back home." Jack smiled softly at that and walked with her to the tea room.

Clay went in after Jack while Kimiko was making tea. Raimundo walked around the tea room about three times, contemplating whether or not to go in, before he finally went inside and sat down.

Omi came in later, carrying a huge bunch of flowers; each still had some roots and dirt clinging to them. He offered them to Jack, and everyone giggled a little bit at his attempt at a bouquet.

It was strange how sorrow brought people together… Normally everyone hated each other in this little group, but here was Clay, Jack, Omi, and Raimundo all sitting and laughing and having a good time. Kimiko watched from the kitchen and wondered to herself, "Why can't Chase just accept that Jack is who he is? Then he'd be able to see good times like this…"

Omi tried to tell a joke. Jack fell down. He was laughing too hard. Kimiko smiled and got the teapot and cups and brought them out to everyone.

"Kimiko! You are a derp!" Omi shouted suddenly.

Kimiko stopped what she was doing and looked at Omi like he had three heads. Omi laughed until he was clutching his side, and Rai had to explain that Jack had said Omi was one when he told that joke. Kimiko nodded and giggled as Omi continued shouting.

"Derp! Derp derp DERP!"

Good times…Good times…

**The next chapter will start the real conflict of this story. I promise you. It will. GEEZE! It took me THAT long to write this? GOSH! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not So Wrong- Chapter 3- Oh, okay, that's coo-wait, WHAT?**

Kimiko had been watching the guys for a little while, and she saw Jack was finally acting like himself. But a frown spread across her face when she remembered why he hadn't been just a few moments ago. Chase.

Growling to herself, Kimiko muttered, "I'm gonna go give that jerk a piece'a my mind." And she snuck off while Jack was trying to beat Omi in a game of checkers.

Kimiko kicked Chase's palace outside wall and stomped past the jungle cats. She encountered Wuya, and grabbed her dress's collar and asked darkly, "Where's Chase?"

Wuya sighed, pulled herself away from the angry girl, and muttered, "He's in his study… Follow me…" And Wuya turned and led her up some stairs. As they walked, she said, "I understand why you're here…" Kimiko scoffed, "But don't you think it's good for Jack to be sad? I mean, he is on the Heylin side…"

"But it was another Heylin who made him so sad!" Kimiko spat back almost instantly. Wuya sighed and muttered an 'I know' and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Wuya showed her the door, and said, "Have at it…" Before she walked away and back down the stairs on which they came.

Kimiko furrowed her brow at the door, as if glaring at it would make it open magically, and she threw it off its hinges she slammed it so hard.

She met Chase inside the room, which was dark, save for a few candles, two of which were blown out by the wind Kimiko had created, sitting at a very ornate desk.

He looked up at her and Kimiko felt her rage falter- Chase looked terrible! His eyes had a distinct red ring around them, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days! (Big considering Jack's incident had only happened this morning) Kimiko stared at him in confusion.

"Oh, go ahead, do what you must…" he muttered, lowering his head so that it rested on the desktop.

Now her rage bubbled up again and Kimiko began shouting at him. "Oh no! I see what you're doing!" she yelled, angrily putting her hands on her hips. Chase looked up, but said nothing as Kimiko stomped toward him and screamed in his face. "You're trying to make it look like you're the victim here!" Kimiko shouted with fury boiling in her veins, "Well YOU rejected JACK! He was sobbing uncontrollably for HOURS! I just finally got him to calm down! You can't tell me that you're the sad one here!"

Chase's eyes suddenly looked wet. "Jack was crying?" he whispered, his voice ending in a choked squeak.

"CUT IT OUT!" Kimiko bellowed, "And yes! Jack was crying! You broke his heart, you ass!"

Before Kimiko realized, Chase suddenly had her in his lap, he was sobbing uncontrollably, and he was squeezing the life out of her.

Confused out of her mind, Kimiko screeched at him to let her go.

"I never meant to make him cry! I just didn't know how to react!" Chase wailed, holding her tighter as she squirmed.

Groaning, Kimiko offered, "If you didn't know how to react, you wouldn't have run away…"

Chase swallowed and he said, "It was all I could think of…"

Kimiko finally was irritated with being squished, so she burned his arm enough for him to let her go and get up. Chase looked up at her, his tear stained cheeks shimmering against the light of the candles.

"I feel terribly…" Chase whispered.

Kimiko sighed. "Chase, Jack loves you. He's still trying to figure things out… Even if you didn't feel the same way, you could have at least said so… Not run out on him!" she said, getting angry at the end, remembering how Chase had run.

Chase sniffled sorrowfully before saying, "He said he loved you too…"

Kimiko folded her arms and said, "I think you're more his type, mister Super Evil Villain." Chase's shoulders twitched, and Kimiko asked, "Why did you run? Jack's going through a hard enough time now as it is…"

"And I'm not?" Chase suddenly asked, turning to her.

"YOU REJECTED HIM!" Kimiko shouted angrily, "How could YOU be in a bad spot?"

Chase's eyes watered when she yelled at him, and he looked at the ground. It was weird seeing Chase cry, but Kimiko was still mad at him, so she didn't want to cheer him up.

"Chase. Jack thinks he's in love with you. I know that's a scary thing to think of, but-"

Chase interrupted her with a quiet whisper that Kimiko almost disregarded, "It's not what he said that frightened me…"

"- I think you… Sorry, what was that?"

Kimiko knelt a little to hear Chase better. Chase whispered quietly, "What scares me is that I think I might feel the same way…"

"Well, that's fine, but- wait a minute, WHAT?" She couldn't believe what she heard.

Chase swallowed. He said calmly, but yet with a quivering voice, "I think I might be in love with Jack…"

Kimiko swallowed this time. "O-okay… But that's a good thing, isn't it? Then you two can-"

"No! That's just it, we couldn't!" Chase shouted at her, tears welling up in his eyes, "Two men can't love each other! It's wrong! All my childhood, that's how I was taught! I can't love Jack! And he can't love me! He has to love you! It's wrong!"

Chase buried his face in his hands and began sobbing. Kimiko glanced around nervously before gently putting an arm around his shoulders and patting him on the back. Chase buried his face into her shirt and Kimiko felt like it was Jack all over again.

"Chase… What's so wrong about it?" Kimiko whispered to the crying Evil Emperor. Chase looked at her and she continued, "If you two make each other happy, then that's the best thing that could happen to you. What's so wrong about making someone happy?"

**I think I promised tension in this chapter… I can't remember… Whatever…**

**Oh yeah, this was based off an essay we read in my APCOMP class a while back. The essay really made me think about my own life as it is now and then I related it to stories… And I thought of Chase and Jack and all the Chack stories I've seen. Kind of brought an understanding, I guess…**


	4. Chapter 4

**So look who's back on this, eh? Yup… Re-read it… Wanna at least try and work on it… Currently I'm updating "Spell of Love"… Difficult… Very difficult… Anywho, hope this chapter doesn't suck.**

**Not So Wrong- Chapter 4- Chase, you idiot.**

Kimiko wasn't sure how long she had been sitting with Chase, but so far he had just been sniffling and explaining his life story to her. Apparently Chase had once been infatuated with a young boy he had known in his youth, but when his master had found out, the boy had been burned at the stake, saying he was a warlock. The boy had red hair, and way back then, that was the only reason they needed to kill him. Chase said all his life after the incident he had been taught and re-taught to only hold affections for women- obviously that didn't really work.

When her phone went off with a text from Raimundo asking where she was, Kimiko lied and said she was looking for an actual bouquet for Jack since Omi's was so dirty. She guessed he believed that because she got no response. Kimiko looked back at Chase and saw that he was still incredibly depressed. She didn't entirely understand his sorrow, though; if someone makes you happy, why keep yourself from them? She had been able to explain that to Keiko when Keiko admitted she was madly in love with a man about twice her age. (Now Keiko's actually dating said man, so that worked out perfectly…) And Kimiko's met and encouraged gay friends to go for their loves successfully many times. Why was Chase so difficult?

"I shouldn't have run away," Chase muttered, resting his chin on his desk again.

Smirking, Kimiko said, "No, you idiot, you shouldn't have…"

"We'd never be able to have children…" he mumbled into his arms, which were now folded in front of his nose, "At least with you Jack would be able to continue his family lineage…"

"You could adopt," Kimiko offered, trying to make Chase see the bright side. Difficult with an evil super villain…

Chase suddenly sat up and scowled at her. "And what would I tell the children? How would we explain to them about their mothers? Or what if they're teased by their friends?" he spat.

Kimiko couldn't help but giggle at the prince of Darkness. "Chase, you sound like a dad," she said with a smile. Chase blinked and then quickly looked away.

"Well, even if I were to admit to him, he still loves you and it wouldn't work out…" he said, looking at the ground.

"Chase, you really are an idiot," Kimiko said, causing him to look at her with wide golden eyes, "If you tell Jack that you're in love with him too, then he's gonna immediately be overjoyed and I'm sure that he'll realize he loves you a heck of a lot more than me."

"But he said-" Chase began, but was cut off.

"Chase, I've been a frigid bitch to Jack for forever, at least you and he have had some evil bonding time, right?" she asked, smiling. She knew she was right, and Chase knew too- he couldn't argue. But he still looked wary, so Kimiko decided to give him a break. "Look, Chase, you don't have to tell him right away, but I do want to see you make some sort of attempt at showing him that you didn't mean to run out on him like you did, kay?"

Chase simply nodded and Kimiko left. On her way back to the Temple, she made sure to pluck lots of flowers for Jack's bouquet- she hadn't forgotten her excuse. Once she had the biggest, prettiest, most flamboyant bouquet, Kimiko returned to her friends and presented Jack with the flowers.

Joking with the red-head, Kimiko giggled and said, "Now I see why you said you wanted to be queen- you're just too darn pretty when you have flowers to be anything else." Jack smiled happily at her, and Omi then began bowing to the queen. Jack's smile only grew at Omi's silly gesture of kindness. Kimiko curtsied for him, and addressed him as Queen Jack Spicer, his royal evilness.

**Well… I guess this was in honor of coming out day, which I was informed was the eleventh of October. So, happy belated coming out day. I hope you all have a friend who came out to hug. Whether it be sexually or citizenship status-ally… Um… Is that a word?**


End file.
